It had to be you
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Bakura and Yami are stuck after school cleaning up the classroom. Will everything go alright or will things get awkward. Contains: Cross dressing, ooc-ness (for a short time) and inner plotting


**Hello all to another fabulous darkshipping one-shot (Or at least I hope so). I hope you all enjoy and embrace your darkshipping love. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, just the idea for the fic. **

**Warning: Contains cross-dressing, ooc-ness (for a short bit of time) and inner plotting (I suppose)**

* * *

It was early afternoon; the sun was shining brightly; not a cloud in the sky. Birds chirped and bees buzzed. It seemed to be a perfect day and the students of Domino High were eager to leave their stuffy classrooms and run around in the sun. Everyone waited impatiently for the clock to strike 3pm and for the bell to ring. The teachers even stopped teaching to wait themselves. No wanted to learn on such a perfect day.

One of the students in the back of the room however wasn't staring at the clock; no, he was staring at someone. That someone in particular was the tri-colored popular boy in class Yami Sennen. Chocolate eyes stared at the boy as he waited just like everyone else to escape the school and hang out with friends. The owner of those chocolate eyes, Bakura Touzoku was just going to head home anyways so he wasn't really rushing the clock.

The bell began to ring its loud bells signaling the end of class. Students quickly gathered their items and briskly walked over to the door. Bakura slowly stood up from his desk as the teacher walked over to the Sennen boy. He seemed a bit in a rush so he was trying his best to get the conversation over with and quickly. Bakura stood still; curious as to what they were talking about. Yami's face slowly fell in disappointment and the teacher gave him an apologetic look. I returned to getting my stuff packed up as I placed my books into my bag.

"Bakura." The teacher said. I looked up at her as I slung my bag over my shoulder. "I know I'm asking for a bit much on such a lovely day but do you think you can stay after and clap the erasers for me?" I stayed silent as I stared at her before shrugging my shoulders.

"Whatever." I answered in a bored expression. She smiled; giving me a silent thank you before leaving the room. I removed my bag from my shoulder and placed it back in my desk chair before walking over to the board. My fingers gripped the erasers and I just stared at them. I guessed I'm supposed to just bang them together, correct.

"Do you not know how to clap erasers?" Yami asked. I looked over at him; a smile on his face. He walked over to me and grabbed them from my hands. "Just go like this." He brought the erasers apart a few inches before crashing them together. A dust cloud of chalk filled the air causing me to cough.

"God what the hell is this modern day torture?" I complained.

Yami chuckled and handed the erasers back to me. "They just may be but you'll have to deal with it." Yami said. He grabbed the other two erasers before walking over to the window. "However clapping near the window would be the best way to go." I nodded before walking over to the open window beside him.

I leaned over so that my arms were dangling out the window with the erasers so that they were out of face range. Then I realized. "Why are you even here? I thought you would be hanging out with little Yugi and the others." I asked.

"Well the teacher asked me to stay after to clean up the classroom for her. She had to leave immediately because her son has a game in a few hours." Yami answered.

"So she made us stay behind and clean for her." I muttered.

"Don't be like that Baku, it won't take too long." Yami teased.

I growled and removed my arms from the window. "No one gave you permission to call me that." I complained.

"Awe come on Bakura, I'm only teasing." Yami snickered.

I tsked at him before going back to clapping the erasers. "Don't go getting a habit of calling me that. No has called me that in years and I don't plan on anyone calling me that now." I said.

"Why is that?" Yami asked. I stopped clapping the erasers for a moment; the dust cloud blowing away in the breeze. I felt my eyes sharpen, my jaw tighten and my fingers clenching.

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered softly. Yami said nothing after that and I was happy about that. My past is a touchy subject so I rarely ever want to bring it up. All I want to do is get this cleaning done and go home and do homework. Nothing more; nothing less! Yami finished his erasers first and went to go fetch a bucket of water and some sponges so that we can clean the board. I continued to clap mine as the dust clouds grew less and less. I heard the door slide shut and I let a sigh escape my lips; my hands stopped moving so the erasers stopped clapping. I removed my arms from out of the window and walked back inside the room. Taking a seat on top of the desk I sat and waited for Yami to return. He shouldn't be long since getting a sponge or two and bucket of water doesn't take too long to do.

My eyes wandered to the window; the sun's rays lighting up the room making it shine. The birds chirped singing their beautiful music. The slight breeze blew the trees softly back and forth. It was the picture perfect day. Where is Yami; what is taking him so long? Standing up from the desk I made my way over to the door. He should have been here by now. Grabbing the handle to the door I gripped it tight I started to open the door but another hand opened the door too quickly and the whiplash caused the owner of the other hand to trip. I gasped loudly in surprise as water was dumped all over my body; the cold water made my skin go cold and gave me a chill. My eyes were wide open as I looked at the idiot who did this to me. Yami's face read shock as he looked at my dripping wet form. He tried to say something but couldn't make out any words.

"B-Bakura, are you alright?" He gasped. I glided my fingers over my now wet face and flicked some of the water off.

"Alright I'm soaking wet." I said.

Yami walked in and placed the bucket down on top of a nearby desk. He then began to freak out trying to figure out what to do. I grabbed a chunk of my hair and ringed it out onto the tile floor.

"Bakura; you're going to have to change out of those clothes. If you stay in them you'll get sick." Yami said.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't dump water all over me." I retorted. He was about to shoot back at me but I continued my rant. "Besides I don't even have any clothes to change in to."

"Well then why not go and see if the nurse has any clothes she can lend you." Yami suggested.

I sighed; "Alright, I'll try to be back as soon as I can." I said. I quickly turned around and walked to the door. "This time don't dump water on me when I get back." I then gripped the handle and left for the nurse's office.

* * *

I sighed to myself as I watched Bakura leave the room. I felt awful for soaking the albino but I didn't know he would be standing right behind the door. It all happened so fast; all I heard was the splash of water as I opened the door. He looked so pissed off when the water dripped down his pale skin and made his clothes cling to his body. At least he can change into some dry clothes. I grabbed the handle of the bucket and left the room. I might as well get some more water before he returns. At least this way I have a better chance of not getting him wet again.

Taking the chance I have I left the classroom and left for the teacher's lounge. Since we were on cleaning duty we were a loud to go inside. Walking over to the sink I placed the bucket under the faucet and let it begin the fill with water. Since it's not a big bucket it fills rather quickly. Once the water filled the bucket to a certain height I turned off the water and quickly left back to the classroom. Once I made it inside I placed the bucket on a desk close to the board so that when Bakura comes back it will be ready to use. The sound of the door opening behind me brought me out of my thought.

"Great you back now we can." I stopped mid-sentence; my jaw practically hanging from its socket. What the hell is he wearing? His face was bright red as he tried to hold down the hem of the skirt that barely covered his thighs. The bright pink jacket covered his chest and a bright blue bow tied his hair in a pony tail. "What the hell are you wearing?"

His face had gotten even brighter as he walked over towards me. "It was the only uniform she had left. I couldn't really refuse because it was either that or get sick from wearing wet clothes." Bakura explained.

I raised an eyebrow, "So you just had to wear the bow too." I said.

He pouted; "The nurse said that it 'brought the outfit to life' or something." Bakura muttered. He cried in annoyance, "Do these girls have any sense of humanity and there damn bodies. This skirt is way too short because it barely covers their legs. What the hell is wrong with society today?" I just stared at him; my eyes bugging out of my head. What is going on with me? He just looks so adorable. Bakura stared at me for a moment; confusion written all over his features. "Come on we're wasting time just standing here. Let's get started."

I nodded and he walked over to the bucket and grabbed a sponge and began to clean the board. Eyes wondered his body as he moved with grace; cleaning every knick and cranny on the board. His skirt was still way to short for him to reach the highest points of the board so he tried his best to stretch but not too much so that his skirt leaves him completely exposed. Just looking at him I can already tell that he skin is baby soft to the touch. He stopped washing and looked over at me. "What the hell are you waiting for? Pick up a sponge and start scrubbing."

* * *

I don't know what's going on with him all of a sudden but it's getting weird. Ever since I walked in he's been acting strange. What's going on with him all of a sudden? Is it something I did? Is it this stupid outfit and that he thinks that I look ridiculous? My fingers loosened around the sponge in my hand as I looked down at the floor. Thoughts swam around my brain to figure out my situation. Yami is great person to me and to others around him. So why is he acting this way around me? I walked back over to the bucket and placed the sponge back into the water; the soft yellow absorbent collecting water from within the bucket before I removed it once again and rung the excess water out.

My reflection bounced off the water as I looked at myself. A purple bow stuck up in my hair as it held my hair in a long pony tail. I blinked once, twice and a third time. My chocolate brown eyes shimmered as the sun's rays refracted off the water.

"Bakura, what's wrong?" Yami asked. I looked up from the bucket and over at Yami, his face showed worry and concern. I sighed and walked back over to the board.

"I'm fine, but there is something I have to ask you?" I said. He blinked as I turned to face him. "Would I be of any trouble to you if you helped with some of my homework? I'm a bit confused with the math." I knew I was lying but I need to figure out that his problem is.

"Ah sure, do you want to come by the game shop? I can help you there." He suggested.

"I would rather just stay here you know. We're already in a classroom. Perhaps the atmosphere will help me learn as well as you being in the right set of mind to teach me." I said. "But remember if I start to slack off you can punish me." I laughed at his confused face. He's just so cute what he gets like that. Just like back in Egypt.

We were outcasts back in Egypt because of our pale skin. We had a difficult time getting a tan because we were always busy and were told by our parents to always wear sun block. It was an odd request but we followed our family's orders. It was a bit of a weird coincidence that both of our families had the same request for the both of us but we got through it. However even after my entire family was killed I still had the habit of applying sunscreen daily. That was until we got to Domino, Japan. We took our freedom away from Egypt to soak in the sun's rays but still put on sun block to not burn. It was around the beginning of school when Yami met Yugi Muto and his group of friends. We slowly began to drift apart after that. We started seeing each other less and less. This is probably the longest we've together that isn't school related. Well this may be considered school related but we're alone so that's all that matters.

However, when Yugi came into the picture; I have to admit I was a bit jealous. We were best friends back in Egypt so seeing him with someone else got on my nerves a bit. So, just being here with him brings comfort to my soul, knowing he's here and with me and only me.

"Well if you insist then I guess we can stay here." Yami answered.

"Great, we'll get started after cleaning the rest of the room." I said.

He nodded and with that I started on finishing the board while Yami started to broom the floor. After I finished with the board Yami was finishing up the last part of the floor. I took this chance to take out my math homework. Placing down my textbook, notebook, calculator and pencil onto my desk I sat down in my chair and waited for Yami to finish up. After about 5 minutes of waiting Yami stopped what he was doing and brushed off a bead of sweat that collected. His hair was flicked out of his eyes as he did so. I felt my heart skip a beat; he was beautiful indeed. He placed the broom and dustpan over to the side and walked over to me. Once he reached my side he took occupation to the seat beside me.

"Alright, let's get started. What seems to be the problem?" He said. It took a moment for me to open my textbook to the right page. Yami examined the page before explaining the concept to me. I listened closely to what he said, even though I understand the problems well getting new tips to get them done quicker is always helpful.

"So like this." I pointed out. Testing out Yami's method of solving the problem he shook his head and I frowned.

"No, but you were close. Just try again." Yami said. So I did; solving it this way was much harder than my own method but I plan to get this right. Yami grabbed my hand half way through the problem. I froze, what is he doing? "You're still doing it wrong. You weren't supposed to do that." He said pointing to my mistake. I looked at it carefully before my eyes widening. What's this? I didn't think that this would be so hard that I would start to get confused on my own method.

"I'm sorry. I'm just slacking off that's all. I just need some air." I said. Standing up from my seat I walked over to the window; the warm breeze blowing through my hair. This is getting so frustrating. I can't get a good read on him. My fingers gripped the book case on the edge of the wall.

"Bakura, what's gotten into you? You're starting to scare me." Yami commented.

"It's nothing I just need to think." I said.

"Think about what? What's going on? Talk to me." He asked. I stayed silent, just staring out the window. His presence was still strong which means he also hasn't moved. I adjusted my blazer before walking back over to my desk and collecting my things. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving." I stated, going straight to the point.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked. I didn't answer as I threw my bag over my shoulder and started out the door. A hand grasped my shoulder just as I was about to exit the room. "Bakura, talk to me."  
I turned around to face him, a frown on my face. "It doesn't matter. I've wasted enough of yours and my time." I said.

"You haven't wasted my time Bakura. I've enjoyed our time together today." Yami said.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "So you enjoyed it when you soaked me to the bone with water?" I asked.

He frowned and put his hands on his hips. "You know that I felt bad about it but at least you have clean clothes now." Yami pointed out.

I growled and clenched my fists at my sides. "Well this." I said pointing to my outfit. "Is not what I had in mind? I look like a damn girl in this thing."

"You do but I can still tell it's you." Yami said.

"Obviously; if not I would have thought you were talking to a stranger." I said.

"Come on Bakura, stop side tracking. What's got you so upset?" Yami snapped.

"Alright, I was just wondering why you were acting so strange that's all." I shouted. The room fell silent; my question hung in the air. My cheeks tinted a bright pink.

"That's all you were wondering this entire time?" Yami asked.

"What so my reasoning's are stupid now?" I muttered.

"No, it's just that. You seem to be making a big deal out of this." Yami commented.

"If it's not a big deal then tell me why you're acting like this." I shouted angrily.

"Why do you need to know so badly?" Yami asked. This time I was silent, blinking in realization. Why do I care? How can I not care? We're best friends.

"I worry because I care about you!" I whispered. My bangs shadowed my eyes; my fingers gripping the bags handle. Taking a step forwards I looked up at him; my eyes sharpened from sadness. "Don't you understand that?"

"I understand but what I don't get is why is it getting to you?" Yami asked.

"It's getting to me because ever since I walked back in here you've been a lot more distant. Why is that? Are you disgusted with me for wearing this? Are you embarrassed that your best friend is stuck in a girl's uniform. Which is by the way you're fault?" I yelled.

"It's not like that Bakura. Yes, it's about the uniform but it's not a bad thing." Yami said. My eyes widened as he looked down at me with a smile. "But it does make you look like a slut." Those words took my fragile heart and broke it to pieces. My gaze returned to floor and my fist clenched until a bit of blood began to run down my palms.

"You-You jerk." I whispered.

_Smack_

My hand was now in the air from against his now burning red cheek. His head was now in the direction of the chalk board from the force of my hand. His hand slowly reached up to his cheek as he looked over at me.

"Bakura." He whispered.

"Just stay away from me." I muttered. With that I made my leave. That jerk; what an asshole! I can't believe he called me that.

"That jerk; he's gonna pay for calling me that. He had no right to. It's his fault I'm dressed like this in the first place." I muttered. Slamming open the school's doors I quickly made my way down the street. I have to cross over to be on the right side of my home so I have to cross over there or else I'll never get to cross over because of traffic. A bang and a crash brought me out of my thoughts. I stopped in my tracks; frozen in place. Thunder; now, seriously! I squeezed my eyes shut before making a break for it.

Thunder! I'm desperately afraid of thunder as well as lightning. This is just great. Man, if I wasn't pissed at Yami I would ask for his help.

* * *

I don't understand. Why did he slap me like that? Is he pissed off at me? Was it something I said? I sighed and made my way out of the classroom. This is just so weird; why do things have to be so complicated? I ran a hand through my hair as I walked down the hall. My eyes wandered to the windows that covered the walls. The sky was getting dark from its beautiful blue to a gloomy gray and black. Small raindrops were pelting against the glass.

"It looks like it's going to rain." I said to myself. "Damn, now I'm gonna get wet."

_Crash_

I stopped in my place; that crash. It was thunder. And Bakura's out there; all alone. He's always been afraid of this kind of weather.

_Crash_

_Bang_

I gripped the strap of my bag before taking off out the doors of the school. Bakura's in huge trouble. He's out by himself, in the dark, in a girl's school uniform, soaking wet and scared. Some friend I am. The rain was already soaking me to the bone; the cold air and water mixing together was making my skin crawl but I fought threw it. Bakura. He has to be around here somewhere. My feet pounded into the puddles in the concrete below me.

"Bakura." I called to him.

No response. Where can he be? I looked up ahead and saw a figure sitting on the stone wall; their hands covering their ears. It has to be Bakura. Running as fast as I could, I made my way over towards him. His shaking was getting worse as the thunder continued to rumble and crash. His tears rolled down his face as they mixed with the rain water.

"Bakura." I called to him again. He gasped as my voice flooded his ear drums. He stood up from the wall and glared at me.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked. His hair was soaked making it look flatter than usual giving it a more girly affect. His cheeks were bright red from the cold and his uniform clung to his skin. "Can't you see you have done enough? Have you come here to cause me more pain?"

"Bakura, you need to get home before you get sick." I suggested.

"So you came all this way to make sure I don't get sick huh. Did you come all this way to fulfill your guilty conscience?" Bakura muttered sadly. He looked away from me; his hair covering the side of his face so I couldn't see his face.

"Bakura, I came by because I care about your safety. Being out here in this weather not to mention you're lack of warm clothing will get you sick and possibly jumped so we need to get you home." I said.

"And why the hell do you care?" He yelled. "You said it back in the classroom so I know exactly how you feel. So just go away." He took this chance to make his escape but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards me. Pulling him back, his head landed in my chest. My hand made its ay to the back of his head and the other on his lower back.

"What I said back there was wrong of me to say? Besides I was referring to outfit itself not you." I explained.

"Still that was really rude of you to say; I would have kicked your ass for that if I was appropriately dressed." He commented. Bakura removed himself from my embrace and sat back down on the rock wall. "Besides, in this weather I would never make it back to my house."

_Crash_

_Bang_

Bakura let out a shriek as his arms wrapped around my chest in fright. His whole body was shaking in fear as hid head was buried in my chest.

"Bakura." I thought to myself. I have to calm him down and distract him from the storm but what?

"Yami, I need you." He said. I blinked as looked up at me. His breathing was heavy from fear and his cheeks were bright red. "I need you to." He looked away slightly as he was trying to find the right words.

"Need me to what?" I whispered.

"I need you to not hate me for this." He said.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?" I asked.

"Because I…because of this." He said. I was about to ask what when he started to back up towards the wall; his feet slowly backing away from me. Once his back hit the wall he sat up on top of it once again and leaned back so that he was leaning on his hands. "I need you to come over here." I nodded and made my way over; my heart hammering in my chest. What does he have planned? Once Bakura and I were once again face to face at a close enough distance he snaked his arms around and my neck and he leaned in close. "I don't care if you hate me for this but I've waited long enough." He began to lean in closer, our lips just inches away.

So this is what he wanted so badly? Here and now? Even in the thunder and the lightning he's willing to go against his fears and take this chance. I envy you Bakura, I never would have thought of that. As the last of my thoughts came to an end his lips came together with mine. The kiss was innocent and shy, something I would never expect out of Bakura with his tough guy attitude. But I guess that actions speak louder than words I suppose. At some point he pulled away without me realizing it.

"Yami; say something." Bakura cried. I blinked before looking down at him. His chocolate brown eyes shined with tears. "Forget it, I shouldn't have done that."

"Bakura." I finally answered. He looked back up at me as I smile at him. I brought my hand up to the front of my chest. Bakura blinked in confusion so I showed him what I meant. I brought my other hand towards his hand and brought it up to the hand I had in front of my chest. He blushed brightly as our fingers intertwined together. Our heart beats began to together in sync. His smile turned into a smirk as he tightens his grip; I hissed in pain as my face scrunched.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" He asked. I bit my lips as I looked at him.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm still pissed off at what you did. Not only did you soak me in water, you called me a slut and I was stuck out here in the rain." He growled.

"I already apologized for that." I commented.

"I know but punishment is still underway. I don't forgive so easily." He said. He used his free hand to ring out his hair. "I make a good shy type don't I? The drama department seems to think so."

"Well is there anything else you can do to me? My hand feels like it's about to be split in two." I gasped.

"So, you want to be punished by me. Fine but remember I don't hold back no matter who it is." He said.

"Sure but can I suggest something?" I asked. He smirked and released my hand. I let out a huff of relief as he sat back down on the wall. I looked back at him and blushed. His smirk was devious as his fingers glided across his wet, baby soft legs.

"Whatever suggestions you have I'll gladly considerate it." He said. His fingers reached the edges of his skirt as he slowly began to pull it up ever so slowly. My eyes seemed to instinctively focus on his skirt but my head was telling me not to. I shook my head rapidly and averted my eyes away and looked in his eyes.

"Bakura, why are you doing this? And why did you do what you did?" I asked. Bakura stopped what he was doing and sighed.

"I thought it would have been obvious." He muttered. He took a deep breath and rubbed his hands against his legs, his skin has gotten really cold from the rain. "I guess you're not as smart as I thought."

"Just tell me what it is that you're trying to accomplish Bakura? I'm really confused." I said.

"I'm not trying to accomplish anything." He shouted. He took a deep breath and frowned. "It was more of trying to show you without having to say it."

"Well then what did you have to tell me?" I asked. He blushed bright red but tried desperately to hide it with his bangs. He directed me over to him so I stepped forward. He did it again and I stepped closer to him. He put a finger under my chin and soon we were once again inches apart.

"The truth is that I really liked you back in Egypt." He admitted softly. My eyes widened in surprise; he likes me as in "like like." He pulled away and hid his face away from me. "So now you know, go ahead and laugh. Better yet go spread it around, I know you want to."

"I would definitely spread it around the school Bakura." I said. He gasped and looked up at me. A smile embedded my lips as a hand was placed on his leg. "I want the world to know that we feel the same."

"Wait what?" He asked.

"What do you mean "Wait what" I know you understood what I said." I teased. He blushed brightly as the words left my lips.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Of course but I have one question." I answered.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Why did you fall for me?" I asked.

Bakura was surprised by my question. His face was bright red and he bit his lip.

"Well it had to be you Yami. You were the only one that ever stood by my side back home so it was bound to happen. We had gotten so close and every time we were together it would feel like my heart was going to explode." He admitted.

I felt my face heat up; why does he have to be so adorable. His bad attitude shadows his true personality of being such a sweet boy.

"That's such a nice thing of you to say. I felt the same but I didn't understand what it meant." I said.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing you understand it now."

_Crash _

_Bang_

"Crap, I forgot about the storm." He shrieked. Not even a moment after he was already in my embrace; his face buried in my chest.

"Come on, I'll walk you home. Besides you need to change out of those wet clothes." I said.

"You can take them off for me." He muttered.

I chuckled and started too walked down the street. "I don't think so. Be patient." I said.

"You're no fun." He mumbled.

"But you still love me." I commented.

"I never said I loved you." He said.

"Not yet, you haven't."

* * *

**And there you have it. **

**Was it good? Was it horrible? **

**Please let me know by writing a review. **

**But if it's horrible please don't rant about how bad it was.**

**If you do i'll cry and you'll hurt my feelings. **

**So just tell me that it was bad and what I did wrong in the nicest way possible.**

**That is all I ask of you. **

**So please review. **


End file.
